New Friends and Rare Smiles
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Riku wants to become part of the school newspaper team and goes to talk to the editor, who soon puts him to the test...AU...Slight RikuxTifa...I know...crack pairing!...One-Shot...Written for 'Always K-h'


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my forty-seventh fanfic…It's my first ever RikuxTifa...And it's a slight AU...set in a school...though you'll probably figure that out anyway!...Oh and this was written for 'Always-Kh'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

As the silver haired boy opened the door and stepped inside the school's newspaper office he could swear his heart was beating so quickly he could hear it echoing around the room.

When he turned around however he was certain it stopped completely at the sight of the young girl sitting at the desk.

She had long, straight hair the colour of burnt wood, her skin was pale, yet completely clear of any imperfections and when she raised her head to face him, the smile that appeared across her crimson lips was one of absolute flawlessness.

"Hello, can I help you?''

He soon snapped out of his daze and managed to let some form of sound emerge from his mouth, "Yes…I was…I was wondering if I could join the team?''

She let her eyes roll over him, and as soon they reached his feet they shot up once again to meet his own, "I see, and what's your name?''

"Riku."

"Just…Riku?'' Her eyes were narrowed, in thought or disbelief, Riku could not be sure.

The boy nodded his head in agreement, while subconsciously letting his eyes drift over her face, admiring the arch now appearing on her eyebrows and the way her eyes seemed so bright, yet they were also so dark.

"Ok Riku…'' She said his name with a slight uncertainty, "I'll need to make sure you're up to the job…it's pretty tough work you know.''

"Well I'm a hard worker, I won't let you down.'' He tried his hardest not to sound annoyed at the tone of her voice, which seemed to be questioning his talents.

"When is your next free period?''

He scanned his brain, "Second…before lunch.''

"Perfect meet me back here then and I'll have a job for you.'' She flashed him a warm, if slightly restrained smile.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence pasted as the brunette turned her head back to her report, leaving the silver haired boy just staring at her head. It didn't take her long to realise he was still present.

"…You can go now.''

* * *

He didn't feel nervous. No that wasn't it. It was something else. His stomach seemed to be being invaded by some sort of light, airy, almost uncomfortable bubble like feeling as he waited outside the pale wooden door waiting for the brunette to emerge.

Luckily for him he didn't have to wait much longer as he heard the creak of old material as it swung open.

"You showed up. Well done!''

"Well you asked me to…'' His eyebrows were raised and a hint of cockiness lined his voice.

"True, but I've had a lot of unreliable participants before…at least you're committed. For now anyway...'' The girl sighed the last part tiredly.

She began walking quickly down the corridor before noticing he was still leaning against the wall.

The brunette let out a deep sigh as she eyed him with curiously, "You're suppose to follow me…''

Without saying a word he slowly strolled down to meet her and soon they were walking in unison down the empty corridor, the sound of their feet hitting the floor seemed to reverberate around the hollow space.

Riku without warning sharply turned his head to meet the girl's, "You never told me your name?''

"You never asked." She raised an eyebrow as if she was proud of her own retort but soon her features softened, "It's Tifa…Tifa Lockhart…Unlike you I actually have the decency to have a last name." She flashed him a small half smile, which he returned.

The young brunette seemed almost shocked at this sudden change in his face, since they'd met she'd only every seen his features straight and relaxed, as if no emotion could touch them.

"You have a nice smile.'' A slight red hue started to appear on her almost white skin as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I know.'' His voice was once again cocky, yet when he saw her obvious embarrassment he decided to change the subject, "So where are we going?''

"The teachers lounge.''

His brow furrowed slightly, "Why?''

"Because we're gunna sneak in and get some dirt on those layabouts!'' She almost spat out the last few words, obvious anger shining through her contorted features.

He decided to ignore the fact she was quite clearly upset and instead just blew a stand of hair from his face, "Sounds fun.''

It was Tifa's turn now to furrow her brow, "You're not scared?''

"Why should I be? They're only teachers…''

''Well yeah but still...we could get in trouble.'' There was a hint of fear in her voice, but she still sounded confident.

''Pfft...'' He breathed in deeply, pulling himself to his full height, which to be honest wasn't incredibly impressive.

''You know you don't have to put on the 'tough guy' act to impress me...'' Tifa's eyebrow was cocked in amusement.

''I'm not putting on any act! And I'm certainly not trying to impress you!''

''You might wanna try that sentence again...this time without sounding so roiled. Kinda gives you away.'' The brunette had basically whispered the last part, irritated the young boy even more.

As Riku observed the cute smirk on the young girl's face, he was filled with a burning desire as to inquire after her personal life, ''So...do you have a boy-''

Before he could finish she'd cut him off, her voice hushed, but still very audible, ''We're here!''

* * *

The two crept into the room, but not before checking the area was free of teachers. Luckily for them either every teacher was busy with a class or actually had better things to do than sit in the rather dull looking room.

''Ok you keep watch and I'll go check out those filing cabinets!'' Tifa was soon over the other side of the room, busy sorting through various papers.

Riku couldn't help but feel a little put out that he'd been put on guard duty, but decided not to complain, it was simpler to just follow her instructions.

Soon though he grew restless, the quiet boring him to a level he didn't think existed. Still keeping his eyes focused on the corridor outside, the young boy decided it was time to get to know more about his accomplice.

''So Lockhart, what year are you in?''

Ignoring the fact he'd called her by her last name, she gave a sigh, slightly irritated at the distraction, ''Twelve...''

''So that would make you...sixteen...''

''Wow...you're clever.'' Her voice was filled with sarcasm and she soon regretted her words. Tifa didn't like to be cruel, especially to newbies, so made a point to look the young boy directly in the eyes when she spoke, ''How about you? I never asked...''

''I'm fifteen, just started year eleven.''

''Enjoying it?''

''Yeah it's ok.'' His statement seemed rather half-hearted.

''You don't sound very enthusiastic...''

''It's just that...I...I don't have any...'' He stopped his stammering and took a deep breath before trying again, ''I just don't have many friends.''

She looked at him, her features softened by a warm smile, ''Well you've got me?''

''I hardly know you.''

''So? I like you, you seem...nice.'' Her eyes lingered on him longer than she had intended and she soon turned back to continue her search.

Riku had been so distracted by their conversation he hadn't been paying proper attention to the outside corridor and soon his eyes widened in fear, ''Some people are coming!''

There wasn't enough time to find a way out without being spotted, so instead the silver haired boy grabbed the young girl and soon the two were couching behind the rather large blue sofa which was pushed almost completely against the wall, but had a small enough gap to let the pair reside there.

Soon the room was filled with a few muffled voices and the sound of mugs hitting tables echoed in their ears.

Riku looked at the brunette who seemed shockingly white, whiter than before that is and her lips were parted as she left shaky soft breaths in and out.

He touched her shoulder, which seemed to make her jump silently, and mouthed, ''Are you ok?''

Tifa nodded quickly before narrowing her eyes, as if trying to concentrate on stopping her hands from shaking so much.

Much to the pairs relief the teachers seemed to be in a rush and soon had left as quickly as they'd came, leaving the room in a deathly silence.

Riku got up first, proceeding to offer the brunette a hand, when they were before steady on their feet the silver haired boy's voice sounded with insistent urgency, ''I think it's time to leave! Come on!''

Just as the pair exited the room, Riku's head nearly collided with the torso of a rather tall and angry looking man.

* * *

Without thinking the silver haired boy managed to push Tifa behind the door without her being seen by the adult now towering above him.

''What do you think you're doing?''

''I got lost Sir.''

''And you just happened to find you way into the staff lounge? I don't think so...you've just earned yourself a detention...come to class five after school.'' And with that the grumpy teacher carried on his way along the corridor and was soon out of sight.

When the coast was clear he waved at the brunette to signify it was safe to come out. She slowly emerged, wide eyed and quiet.

Once she was beside him her confidence seemed to return and she leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the cheek, ''Thanks.''

''It...it was nothing...'' Riku was using every drop of will power to stop any red hue from appearing on his cheeks.

Tifa let a playful, yet appreciative smile creep across her pale pink lips, ''Well I don't think so.''

The brunette waved gently at the boy as she began skipping down the corridor, ''Oh and you've got the placement, if you still want it? You've definitely got the guts!''

Soon she was over four metres from him and as he noticed the distance his brow contorted, ''Am I suppose to follow this time?''

She spun around and flashed him a cheeky grin, ''Well that's up to you...''

For the first time that day he let a genuine smile grace his defined features before quickening his pace to join her.


End file.
